Eckhart's 'Children'
by Genius GirlX
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up! The MX Team gets their 'first' lesson, and Eckhart's gets one too... just read to find out more! Please R/R. : )
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X, it's characters or plots.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: This is my first fanfiction, so PLEASE review!!! :)  
  
JOURNEY TO THE PAST  
  
Chapter 1 : BACK TO CHILDHOOD  
  
It was a boring day at Sanctuary. Shalimar had spent the whole morning  
  
training in Stimulation; Emma was in the garden meditating; Jesse was trying to  
  
master video games; and Brennan was in the kitchen eating, as usual. Adam had been  
  
looking through the New Mutant database since the wee hours of the morning,  
  
searching for a mutant that wanted to go into the underground. At exactly noon,  
  
Adam yelled for the Team to come to the computer. The whole team immediately ran to  
  
see what had happened.  
  
"Hey guys, it looks like we have something to do!" Adam said eagerly.  
  
"All right!" Brennan said,"Something to do!"  
  
"So what is it?" Shalimar said impatiently, pacing the room.  
  
"There's a New Mutant in town who's scared. She wants to be put into the  
  
underground," Adam replied.  
  
"Okay, so who do you want to go and get her?" Shalimar asked.  
  
"I think that it's best if we all go. This mutant is special- she's a hybrid  
  
with three types of mutantcies."  
  
"Wow, now that's a super mutant!" Jesse exclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure all of us need to go? It's only one mutant, like usual; we all  
  
know how to handle this!" Emma questioned.  
  
"I know that you all know how to handle this. But, I think that it would be  
  
safer if we all go together. Remember how your friend Michelle almost  
  
destroyed Sanctuary. and she was only one mutant, with one power. Anyways,  
  
I'm interested in meeting this super mutant-hybrids are quite uncommon!" Adam  
  
retorted.  
  
"Oh fine, Adam. At least we get to have some excitement for the day," Emma  
  
said.  
  
"Great. I'll see you in the Double Helix in five minutes."  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
***** 30 Minutes Later *****  
  
The Double Helix landed on top of the empty parking structure that was across  
  
from the super mutant's apartment building. Several minutes later, the Mutant X  
  
Team appeared in front of apartment #2121- the home of the super mutant. Adam  
  
quietly knocked on the door.  
  
"Lana, are you there?" Adam whispered.  
  
"It's open, please, just come in," a weak voice inside answered. As the Team  
  
entered the apartment, they saw an attractive young lady lying wweakly on a  
  
sofa.  
  
"Glad you made it!" the super mutant said, trying to look happy.  
  
"Do you need help getting up Lana?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yes...please," Lana replied. Brennan rushed to lift up the weak mutant. As  
  
he did this, Lana smirked strangely. Suddenly, Emma sensed that something was  
  
wrong. As the Team turned around to leave, they were confronted with dozens  
  
of GSA agents, holding various weapons. Eckhart calmly entered the room,  
  
applauding in a sarcastic gesture.  
  
"Bravo, Adam. You fell so innocently for my ingenious plot," Eckhart smirked.  
  
Lana threw off Brennan's grasp, and slammed him into the wall. As the remaining  
  
Team members tried to fight off the GSA agents, Eckhart quickly pulled out a  
  
strange instrument and fired it at the Team. A blindly flash of light illuminated  
  
the whole room, knocking everyone unconscious. As Eckhart and the GSA agents tried  
  
to recover, they heard.... the sound of crying toddlers?????  
  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MUTANT X TEAM? WHO ARE THE CRYING TODDLERS? HINT: THE MEMBERS OF THE MX TEAM ARE NOW TODDLERS WHO ARE GOING TO BE "TAUGHT" BY ECKHART AT GENOMEX.  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :) 


	2. Childhood at Genomex

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X; if I did I would have made a movie already.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up; I've had finals for the last two weeks. I would like to thank EarthTredding Star and Elizabeth for reviewing chapter 1, I really love getting reviews to know how my story is coming along. So PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Eckhart's Children  
  
Chapter 2: Childhood at Genomex  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Genomex: Eckhart's Office XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
" We have finally succeeded in accomplishing something. Mutant X has been destroyed, so to speak, with the profit  
  
of five GSA trainees," Eckhart bubbled with his sadistic joy. There was brief pause before he spoke again, for he was  
  
daydreaming that he was the smartest man alive since Adam- adult Adam- was gone. "You've tested all of the trainees... made  
  
sure that their mutantcy is still intact, Dr. Harrison?"  
  
"Yes, sir. All of the mutants retained their abilities. But I believe that one, the little girl, may be on the verge of an  
  
additional mutation," Dr. Harrison said, hoping that he had pleased Eckhart.  
  
" Excellent. I want you to monitor their progress and report it to me every two hours... and remember to have your  
  
security staff bring them to the adjusted lab at noon," Eckhart said as he stared off at the stasis pods. As Dr. Harrison left,  
  
Eckhart went back into his daydream, realizing that his job of catching new mutants just got easier.  
  
[Who cares where Sanctuary is, its contents just came to me] Eckhart thought, before showing off his defective smile.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX Some Unknown Place in Genomex XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Silence from within the infintie darkness. A small, bright light far from immediate view followed by several footsteps.  
  
Unknown voices blurred by the affects of the strange devices. Poking and prodding, vaccinations and scans, all culminating in  
  
the placement in a crib under a warm light, but still connected to vital stats monitors. And finally, silence and darkness again.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX Later, the Same Place XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"WWWWAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" a scared and hungry toddler cried. Suddenly, a light illuminated the entire room that  
  
she was in. This caused her to stop crying, and stand up and look around at her surroundings. The whole room was  
  
constructed of white metal, even the floor. The only two windows were shaded, allowing doctors and nurses to view in, but no  
  
view out for the encaged patients. There were other plastic boxes, just like hers, and yes, they too had toddlers in them also.  
  
She then noticed all of the IV's amd wires connected to her; this caused her to sit down and start playing with them. As she  
  
started to rip the wires which hurt, off, she didn't notice that a door had opened and two strangers in white lab coats had  
  
walked in. Out of nowhere, a cold, pale hand grabbed her busy hand.  
  
"What do you think you are doing, Emma?" an annoyed Eckhart almost yelled. Emma's hand trembled beneath  
  
Eckhart's heartless grasp, and she began to wail again, only louder.  
  
"WWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!! WWWAAAAHHHH!!!!" Even more annoyed, Eckhart loosened his grasp and  
  
dropped Emma's tiny hand down in attempt to shut her up. Released, Emma stopped crying and started playing with the cords  
  
again, and even tried to eat them.  
  
"Good, she shut up. Now for you Dr. Harrison, I thought that you told me that the age reversal had worn out ALL of  
  
them, and that it would be at least another day before any of htem would wake up?" Eckhart asked, annoyed again.  
  
'' Yes sir, I did. But I did not take into account their individual mutations or characteristics. I only used....''  
  
At that moment, a sleepy-eyed Shalimar woke up, scratched her eyes, and began inspecting her three year old arms  
  
and legs with confusion. After realizing that she was hooked up to several monitors, including an IV line, she stood up and  
  
switched into feral mode, her eyes glowing bright orange. Shalimar first tore off all of the attached wires, ripping the IV line out  
  
of her wrist with a hiss of pain. A shocked Dr. Harrison stood in disbelief, as Eckhart smiled grimly, and said, ''Guards, send a  
  
nurse to sedate her, immediately.''  
  
Before Shalimar had time to jump out of her plastic crib, two guards grabbed her flailing arms, while a nurse shot the  
  
side of her neck with a tranquilizer. Shalimar grimaced and gave out a cry as she jumped up and did a straddle kick, knocking  
  
the guards to the ground, unconscious.  
  
She then turned to the nurse, and punched him, breaking his nose and splattering blood across the white floor.  
  
Eckhart watched silently in amusement, vowing to have all of the guards go through extensive training.. or maybe put them into  
  
stasis. As more guards fled into the room, Shalimar jumped down from her crib, and raced towards the closing door, just  
  
starting to feel the effects of the tranquilizer. She managed to head butt one guard before the sedative took over and she  
  
through herself across the floor unconscious.  
  
'' Quite amusing Shalimar,'' Eckhart said, showing off his defective smile again. As he left the room, Eckhart ordered  
  
''Guards pick up this mess immediately. And Dr. Harrison, put subdermal governors in all of them!!''  
  
[Just as things started going well, now this incident. How my luck is just so horrible] Eckhart thought as he walked  
  
out of ''unknown'' laboratory.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
END NOTE: I hoped that you enjoyed treading this chapter; if you did, PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU GIVE ME 3 REVIEWS, I'LL POST CHAPTER 3 BY THIS WEEKEND! 


	3. The Team's First Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X, although that would be really cool if I did.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really enjoyed getting feedback about my story. Sorry that it has taken so long to post chapter 3; I had more HW and tests than I expected from the first two weeks of summer classes. I hope that you like this chapter, so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I really love hearing your comments and suggestions. :)  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Eckhart's 'Children'  
  
Chapter 3: The Team's First Lesson   
  
XXXXXXXXXXX A Giant Aluminum Room with Five Desks, a Computer, and a Projector XXXXXXXXX  
  
It was almost noon, the specified time. Eckhart checked his watched, as he paced the front of the room, annoyed at Dr. Harrison for being late, again. His "new children" were supposed to be here any moment, and you could say that he was almost eager (if that is at all possible in his sadistic mind) to teach these new recruits to be just like him- in a childish version. Just as he was about to call his own agents to check on the reason for lateness, Dr. Harrison stormed into the room.  
"Why are you so late, Dr. Harrison? More importantly, where are the trainees?" Eckhart questioned ruthlessly, not even allowing Dr. Harrison to answer either question.  
"They're waiting outside the room, sir. There was a commotion,... another fighting incident, caused by Miss Fox,... again," Dr. Harrison spoke with a worried tone of voice, hoping that he would not be put into stasis, as Eckhart had promised if he did not do exactly as he was asked.  
"Again? Apparently the sub dermal governor did not suppress her feisty feline instincts... you did put governors on all of the trainees, Dr. ?" Eckhart asked, musing about the actions of Shalimar Fox.   
"Yes, sir, all of them."   
"So bring them in, I don't have all day!" Eckhart said, his anger towards Dr. Harrison for being late almost surfacing. The doors to the room were opened, showing the figures of five toddlers, struggling to escape from their captors grasps.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It had taken nearly half an hour to get all of the trainees to sit in their chairs, with the exception of Shalimar, who would only crouch in her chair grooming herself. As the last of the GS agents left the room, Eckhart stopped pacing and stared at his "new children".  
[Even in their childlike forms, they still resemble their adult selves in their looks and behaviors] Eckhart thought, recalling that Dr. Harrison had told him about Adam's temper tantrum over wearing completely black clothes, and Brennan's insistence on wearing a tux and slicking his hair back.   
"Welcome to Genomex, children. I am going to be your new teacher. You will do everything I tell you to, without argument... (Eckhart glared at Shalimar).. or else, you will be sent to the Dark Room for punishment.. strict punishment," Eckhart drilled out. As soon as Eckhart finished speaking, Adam started asking a bunch of questions, not even pausing to hear an answer.  
"Whatisyourname,mean,oldman?Whyarewehere?Howdidwegethere?Whydoyouhavewhitehair?Whatarewedoinghere?etc.etc." Adam yelled with his girly five year old voice. Fed up with Adam's bout of questioning, Eckhart called in two guards.  
"Take him to the Dark Room, immediately.!" Eckhart snapped. Two guards quickly appeared, and drug off the screaming Adam.  
"Help! Somebody SAVE me! Help! I'm afraid of the dark! Help me!" toddler Adam cried as he was dragged out of the room. The four other toddlers turned to look at the scene, but quickly returned to what they were doing-Shalimar was still crouching on her chair grooming herself, Brennan was still singing 'I'm to sexy for my powers' while starring at Shalimar, and Emma was playing fairy tale land with Jesse. The doors slammed shut, trapping them with Eckhart, and immediately caused all of them to stop what they were doing.  
"That was a warning for ALL of you. Do not disobey me. Now for today's lesson. Turn your eyes to the giant screen behind me, now!" Eckhart demanded, as he started the brainwashing video. As soon as he had started the video, Eckhart entered into a dreamscape where he didn't have to wear his plastic skin and be obsessed with germs. Five minutes into the video, Eckhart was brought back to reality by the sound of an loud "thud" - Brennan had gone to sleep and fallen out of his chair. Brennan, shocked and embarrassed by his fall, quickly got up and sat back into his chair, as Eckhart stormed over to punish him. But before Eckhart got to Brennan, Emma, who was playing ring-around-a-rosy around Jesse, smacked into Eckhart, knocking her to the ground and sending Eckhart flying onto his face.  
"Wwwaaaahhhh!!! Wwwwaaaaaahhhh!!!!" Emma cried, as grasped her hurt knee.  
"You hurt my friend, you monster!" four year old Jesse screamed, as he barged over and kicked Eckhart several times 'where the moon doesn't shine' before he went and comforted the crying Emma. Eckhart yelped in pain, and thought [Children are not as easy to control as I thought.]. By this time, both Brennan and Shalimar had walked over to the scene.   
"You know tike, you're right. This guy is being mean- first he punishes that other little boy, then he hurts a toddler girl.... By the way, what's your name, no one has ever called you anything since we've been ... wherever this place is?" Brennan said to Jesse, trying to act like a macho man to impress Shalimar, who was now acting like the alpha male (by feral instinct) while calming Emma down.   
"I'm Jesse, I think... I heard one of the doctors call me that," Jesse answered, and the two boys started talking. As they talked, Eckhart took the opportunity to get up and call the guards back.  
"Children!" Eckhart's voice rang out in the huge room, "Today's lesson is over!". The four toddlers turned to face Eckhart, standing in an unbreakable line of friendship (so to speak).  
" I expect tomorrow's lesson to be much better, or else you will all join your teammate in the Dark room. Don't think that it is not torture in that room, just ask your friend, Adam!" Eckhart said, with a glint of evil in his eyes. At that moment, several guards came into the room, ready to take the toddlers away.  
"You four, take those two (he pointed to Emma and Jesse) back to the nursery for their checkup. The rest of you, transport Shalimar and Brennan to the Training Room. Have Dr. Harrison remove only their sub dermal governors until further notice." Eckhart ordered the guards. Shalimar and Brennan, who were unwilling to be separated from their new found friends, began to battle the guards, but were quickly subdued by Eckhart's improved tranquilizer gun. Soon after, Jesse and Emma were carried away screaming and crying, as Brennan and Shalimar's limp bodies were carried towards the Training room. Eckhart, not happy with the turn of events, left the classroom upset, looking back once, only to turn the lights off, possibly for good....   
  
Author's Note 2: So, how did you like it? I know that it wasn't that action-packed, but I promise that the next chapter will be. PLEASE REVIEW, I LIKE YOUR INPUT! I really wish that I could get 10 reviews for this chapter, reviews can be so addictive! 


End file.
